Attack of the Killer Teachers....At Hogwarts
by DrEaMzPiXiE
Summary: A spoof of a documentary/TV special about the Harots Curse (I made it up LOL) and how it makes Hogwarts teachers act really weird (in a funny way) R/R and enjoy!


Attack of the Killer Teachers!

….At Hogwarts

Based on real life situations, not suitable for children under the age of 5. Please do not be scared.

A Documentary on Harots Week at Hogwarts- Live at Ten.

Reporter- Hello and welcome Muggles to the first real look into wizard life. Only this is no playground. This is pure horror. I'm Carl Windershlaugh.Have you ever had some SCARY teachers? Well, you've never been to Hogwarts during Harots Week.I bet you don't even know what Harots Week is!Poor muggles, well, actually lucky because you don't have to see the horrific changes of these teachers go through.Stevenson Latrinsa Onas founded Harots Week in 1897.He was being taught in Hogwarts at the time and often got into trouble.Salamedius Snape, Snape's great-grandfather was a teacher here and always yelled at Stevenson.Well, one day Stevenson got mad, real mad and set a Harots Curse on all the teachers at Hogwarts.Since he cast the spell inside the headmaster's room, so the curse has stuck and will stick forever.It starts out while they are usually teaching a class.Snape has always had the worst time with the changings because he was related to Salamedius.All teachers go through different types of changes, some to romantic womanizers to crazy protesters.It's all parts of the horror of the changing!"

Lets go talk to some of the students here at Hogwarts with our on the site reporter.

On scene reporter-(stops a kid in hallway) Hello, you're live with the documentary of Harots week.Can you please state your name and what you have witnessed here in the years you have been to Hogwarts?

** **

**Kid- Wow! I'm on TV??? Well, hi, my name is ::cough:: Harry Potter and I have been attending Hogwarts for 4 years.Boy, I've witnessed the weirdest things during Harots week such as Professor Snape wearing a feather boa and singing "It's Raining Men" and such, it was a scary sight to see! **

On site reporter- As you can see here Carl, the horrors these young, innocent minds have seen are atrocious!We must investigate further.

Carl- Let us go in now for a closer look on these teachers.::Creeps towards door::We are now in front of Professor McGonagall's room.We disguised ourselves using Polyjuice Potion and are slipping into some empty seats.::hides camera in book:: We are about to witness the changes.

McGonagall- ::shrinks down::::whispers:: Hello class, today we..we..we..we'll learn about…umm..oh class, I just want to hide behind my dest and read, please don't be mad ::cries and runs off::.

Carl- The curse is taking in affect.We must be going.::Creeps across hallway::This is Professor Trelawney's room.Come on, don't be scared.

Trelawney- WEELLLCCOOMMEE everyone.I hope you like CATS because that's all we're doing today!We will learn about CATS and how good CATS are!!No lesson, just CATS, bwahahahaha!

Random Kid- What, no lesson?

Trelawney- NO!JUST CATS!!!::Pulls out a big box::Everyone take a CAT!!!!! NOW!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!::Steam comes out of her ears::

Random Kid- She's gonna blow!!!DUCK AND COVER!!!

Carl- Well, we better leave before this gets messy.Our final stop leads us into the Potion Classroom where we will witness Snape snap.

Snape- (With lisp) Hello, thudentsthWelcome to my ::giggles:: clasth. Hee hee hee, yeth I am sthrait. Ok, now, Gryffendor, 50 poinths from you becauthe you are annoying me, and Hermione knowsth too much.Oh, I'm too sthexy for my sthirt. ::pulls out a feather boa::I'm stho exthided and I justht can't hide it! I know I know I know I want you ::points to Draco;:::Draco screams and runs out of the room::Don't worry about him clasth, he justht needsth time to breathe.

Carl- Okay…I think that was all we needed to see… This Hogwarts curse hopefully, will sthoon, I mean soon run its course.Join me next time in "Real Mythical Creatures Attack, Part II".I'. Carl Windershlaugh and good night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't own any Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does, and the story is just a figment of my imagination and a spoof off of my own teachers.

*JR/R J*


End file.
